Black Roses and Dark Secrets
by trust-an-a-bit-of-pixie-dust
Summary: What happens when 2 special girls come to Hogwarts? One steals the heart of a certain blonde Slythherin and the other brings 2 vampires after them. One in love and the other out to kill. Please REVIEW! It's my first HP fanfic!
1. Nixi's Story

~Nixi's Story~  
  
Nixi Laverne was born into a life of wealth and privilege. There wasn't anything she wanted that she didn't get, except friends. Ever since she was little, things that couldn't be explained happened to her and her friends. So as she got older fewer people wanted to be around her. When she turned 11 things got worse. She started rebelling more against her parents and teachers. The school counselor noticed the change first. A usually quiet and polite girl was now talking back, not completing homework, and getting into fights almost every day. Her parents thought that sending her to see a shrink would help her. While seeing the shrink, Nixi got worse. She was caught 3 times before she turned 12 shoplifting. Then at 13 she broke into a shop trying to steal jewelry. Her parents couldn't understand what was going on with her. They had given her everything she every wanted. For the next year she continued shoplifting. The last time she got caught the courts had had enough. The judge sent her to Burning Oaks Girls Correctional Camp in up state New York. An hour or so from her home in New York City.   
  
She spent the first week there crying at night. While there she got into a particularly bad fistfight and was sent to solitary confinement. One night when she was there, her rage boiled over and to her surprise, her mattress went up in a blaze. This was the first time something like that happened, but it wouldn't be the last. Then in the next month the same girl started in on Nixi. She called her "Nixi the Pixie" and somehow she found out that her parents had disowned her. Nixi didn't do anything, but she did see in her minds eye the glass sitting on the table fly and hit the girl in the head. No sooner had she thought it, it happened! No one could explain what happened, not even Nixi. No one saw her move and she didn't even flinch when it hit her. This was the last time anything like that happened at Burning Oaks. It had to be. The next day she was transferred to a juvenile corrections facility where they would "take care" of her better. She was now 14. This new "juvenile facility" was in Texas and Nixi was not able to deal with the heat. The first couple times she was sent out to work she fainted within the hour. There was nothing she could do to keep this from happening. One day a girl named Kri was in the mess hall when Nixi walked in, just coming back from the nurse. When she walked by Kri she heard her say:  
  
"I heard her parents disowned her because she got caught messing around with her brother and her parents paid to send her here."  
  
Nixi couldn't take it she had heard her talking shit like this before.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
Kri turned around and laughed.  
  
"Strike a nerve there did I? Pixie?"  
  
"Don't EVER call me that, my name is Nixi."  
  
"I don't know, I kinda like the name Nixi the Pixie."  
  
That was it. Nixi lost it. Out of now where a lunch tray came flying at Kri.   
  
"What the hell was that?!" Kri screamed, the try just barely missing Kri's head.  
  
"Did you do that?!" Kri asked  
  
"So what if I did?" Nixi responded  
  
"Then you'll have to deal with this."  
  
Now, Kri had never been able to set something on fire whenever she wanted. Just when she was angry, but she was hoping something would happen. Then behind Nixi a tablecloth started to spark. Nixi spun on her heels hearing something pop. She then realized that the tablecloth was now on fire. She stood in awe wondering if Kri started the fire. Then all of the sudden Kri was on Nixi pushing her to the ground.  
  
"Get off bitch!" Nixi screamed  
  
"Not until you get what you deserve!"  
  
Kri said this as the first punch landed on Nixi's face, blacking out her right eye. Nixi was helpless. There were no guards coming and if there were any around they damned well weren't going to help. Kri landed 3 more on Nixi's face before she started fighting back. Nixi pulled her knee up and launched it right into Kri's stomach, causing her to roll off in pain. Nixi was on top now with her knee digging into Kri's stomach pinning her to the ground. Nixi landed 2 punches to Kri's face before she felt a sharp pain in her chest causing her to fall off Kri and to look up into the faces of her friends. The group of girls continued to kick Nixi until she blacked out.  
  
When she woke up she was in the infirmary lying next to Kri, who was sitting up with a black eye. Obviously over exaggerating her injuries. Nixi sat up, but barely because of the pain in her back and chest. She pulled her shirt up a bit so show black and blue bruises covering her stomach. By this time all the pain in her body increased. She looked in the mirror across from her showing a black eye, and her lip swollen to an unimaginable extent.  
  
"Holy Shit" she whispered  
  
Kri was starring at her now. Admiring her handy work.  
  
"You didn't do to bad yourself," Kri said  
  
"It looks like you did a tap dance on my face" Nixi responded  
  
"Some of my best work yet"  
  
"Fuck off! Just so you know your little goony friends did most of the damage."  
  
"May be, but I can take credit for your new face job," Kri started laughing and Nixi gave her the finger, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I gotta give you credit though," replied Kri, ignoring what Nixi's rude gesture.  
  
"For what?" Nixi couldn't wait to hear what Kri had to say now.  
  
"Fighting back. Most people don't have the guts to stand up to me. They know my friends and I are tough."  
  
"Good to hear," Nixi replied sarcastically. "Why didn't any guards come to help?"  
  
"Guess they just don't fell like putting up with our shit"  
  
"I sure as hell didn't " Nixi said rubbing her stomach and wincing in pain.  
  
"Neither did I now the pain killers are wearing off"  
  
Nixi and Kri both laughed  
  
"So what happens now?" Nixi asked  
  
"Well, for every bruise we have that is ½ a day we have to spend in a cell together. For every black eye that is 1 day, fat lip is 2, and broken bone is 3."  
  
"Any broken bones?" Nixi asked, hoping the answer was no.  
  
"2 actually, thanks to you."  
  
"You deserved it" she replied  
  
"Now we both have to pay for it"  
  
"So, what is that, 10 days not counting bruises."  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a month" Kri said  
  
What did ya think? It's my first Harry Potter fanfic, although you mite not be able to tell it is yet. But believe me it will be. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE? 


	2. Kri's Story

Part 2  
  
It's the history of my other main character. Then the 2 stories combine  
  
Enjoy:  
  
~Kri's Story~  
  
Kri Smithers was born in middle class Los Angeles. She lived in a happy and loving family with a twin brother, Mark. He was the first to know Kri was special.  
  
At the young age of 9 strange things began to take place around Kri. Or was it more to say strange things were happening because of her. Mark noticed these strange things would happen whenever Kri felt extreme emotions. Her parents decided upon sending her to therapy and that is would help her deal with her emotions. They were sadly mistaken. Instead of helping her sort out her emotions, it made it easier to let them out. She became depressed knowing no one would accept her for what she really was, even herself. She knew there was something wrong with her and she could do nothing to stop it. The physiatrist later on suggested a small place called Rising Sun Juvenile Camp in Sacramento. At the camp, she was quick to make friends like her, ill tempered and loathsome. She soon found herself on the way to a juvenile corrections facility in San Antonio, Texas. There, she had her first experience with setting something on fire, mentally. She also broke out into a serious fight with the girl who would become her best friend for life.  
  
~2 Enemy's Together and Nowhere to Go~  
  
"3 FUCKING MONTHS?!?!" Kri screamed  
  
Nixi sat on a mattress laying on the floor laughing as Kri continued to scream at the guards who were ignoring her.  
  
"Give it up! My God! If anything is to come of your screaming, it'll be us staying in here longer."  
  
Kri immediately stopped, shooting a nasty look at Nixi. That was the last thing she wanted. She had never been in solitary before. Though she was hardly alone. The whole cell consisted of 2 mattresses lying on the floor, a toilet with a curtain around it and a sink. No windows, and a broken chair with a back leg missing. Nixi and Kri lie on their mattresses for the first few weeks thinking about everything that they have every done and regretting most of it. They had grown so depressed because of their abnormal state. Had they never inherited their powers, they would have experienced normal emotions, rather than depression disorders.  
  
Knowing they were disowned children with no future and a juvenile detention center in the middle of a desert for a home, didn't exactly make them feel any more happier than they were before they came. As the girls suffered, their emotions grew stronger, and soon enough, the girls began to find out how to bring out their emotions, which set off their powers. Yet they still could not fully control them. They also grew suspicious of why, these very unique girls had come to meet and shared these brilliant powers.   
  
With a month left on their sentence and their powers growing. Kri started working on a plan in her head of a way to get out of the camp. It would take her and Nixi to make the plan work. Kri explained her "amazingly brilliant plan" (As Kri had put it) and Nixi concurred. The only thing left to do was wait for the perfect time.  
  
* * *   
  
They didn't have to wait long. One night Kri woke up ready to go. Waking Nixi up (Which was not an easy thing to do), they set the plan into motion. Focusing all their anger and hatred toward their powers, the lock on the cell door began to melt. When they were sure it would open, they opened the do and ran to the next door at the end of the hall. Continuing to run through door after door and searching in vain for a way out, being sure to avoid the guards. Finally, they came to the kitchen where a guard was getting a late night snack. Initially thinking to turn back. Nixi saw and open door and motioned Kri inside. With the guard's head stuffed in the refrigerator, Nixi and Kri ran through the open door to where the dumpsters were. Behind the dumpsters was a low chain-link fence. Climbing over the fence they were on their way to freedom. But where was that?  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. The Encounter

~The Encounter~  
  
Kri and Nixi found themselves in the middle of nowhere a few hours after running around in the desert that surrounded their past. Too bad Nixi and Kri had forgotten food; all they brought with them on their journey were the awful gray uniforms on their backs. After walking another hour or so, Nixi thought she saw something running through the flat desert land, but she just dismissed it as an animal. A few minutes later the "animal" started moving closer. Nixi couldn't ignore it any longer. For she was getting a strange burning felling on the back of her shoulder. With out knowing Nixi was experiencing the same thing, Kri began to furiously rub a small area where her hairline ends on the back of her neck that was burning.  
  
"Hey Kri, do you see something moving out in front of us?"  
  
"What are you talk-"  
  
Then Kri saw it. And whatever "it" was they had no idea.  
  
"What was that?" Nixi whispered  
  
"It looked like a-a-person?!"  
  
"No human could move that fast!"  
  
"Well, then how-"  
  
She was cut off when out of nowhere someone tackled Kri from behind grabbing Nixi on their decent down. Using his one free arm to pin Nixi to the ground, he flipped Kri over and lowered his mouth to her neck. Kri let out a loud scream. Nixi was trying to fight off this "thing" or man that was pinning her to the ground. Then he raised his head with something dripping from his chin. He looked down at Nixi now, who was screaming and crying. He now bent his head down toward Nixi's neck. She then felt 2 tiny pricks on her flesh. Then a strange felling as if the life was being sucked out of her body. As this feeling continued, she looked over at Kri's pale face, her lifeless expression. This monster that held Nixi to its chest, finally released it's head from her throat, Nixi's blood seeping her shirt. He gave a loud, pleased groan which grew into a roar, so loud Nixi's ear's almost started to bleed. The creature now moved forward towards Kri and began leaning closer and closer to the horrible gash upon her fair-skinned throat.  
  
"No" Nixi moaned, for she was too weak to move and help her friend.   
  
The creature was now drinking from Kri, blood cover his chin and her shirt. Every now and then he would release a satisfied groan of gluttony. As the demon released its grip on Kri's long, golden hair, it carefully placed her on the dry earth. There was a pleased glint in his dark eyes that was visible by the light of the moon. He then looked down at his new prey. Nixi.  
  
Nixi stared at the lifeless figure of Kri, lying motionless on the ground. Blood tears fell from her sparkling blue eyes, knowing the same fate awaited her. The creature noticed her tears and gave a confused look. Nixi was now whimpering, her eyes tightly shut as the blood tears poured down over her pale cheeks. The demon tried to ignore the odd tears, knowing only immortals possessed them. He leaned in on Nixi, ready for the kill, just like he did Kri. Nixi slowly opened her long lashed eyes and saw the horrible gaunt face and grotesque expression; the creatures' fangs bore, glistening in the moonlight.  
  
He was so close now, Nixi shivered as his masculine figure towered over her. He was so un-human-like; his flesh was, so… well, it wasn't alive. As the creature advanced in on Nixi, he began to plant kisses on her earlobe and down her damaged throat. The back of Nixi's shoulder burned horribly, she felt blood trickle down its blade. The demon persisted upon the small kisses here and there, while Nixi lay helpless not knowing when he would stop.  
  
His kisses led up from her neck, to her jaw line and then his lips found hers. Nixi gave a soft moan as the creature slid his tongue into her mouth and then, quite unexpectedly, the odd being bit Nixi's lower lip and tongue, and began sucking one at a time, her blood slowly exiting her body and into pure evil. Nixi began to sob. She was still weak; the creature had also been feeding off her energy, let alone her blood. He was pinning her to the groaned now.  
  
Suddenly, he arched backwards, a piercing scream emanating from, what seemed, the depths of his soul. If a creature like this could even have one. Immediately he was engulfed in yellow and gold flames, and then burnt to a small pile of ash and debris.   
  
The quite breeze throughout the desert could be heard now, lifting up his ashes and carrying them away. Never to be seen again.  
  
Yet it's scream still seemed to echo inside their minds. After the ashes left from sight, Nixi saw a slim, ill looking figure above her.  
  
It was Kri.  
  
She was sweating and panting. Fear and anger visible in her wide brown eyes. She immediately collapsed to the ground, next to Nixi, whose eyes rolled into the back of her heads as her eyelids closed. 


	4. The Meeting

When they woke the sun was coming up. Neither could talk for they were still trying to put together everything that had happened. Nixi was the first to speak:  
  
"Thank you" she whispered, for her lip and tongue still hurt from where the creature had bitten her.   
  
"No problem" Kri responded as if killing people was an everyday occurrence."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Kri thought, sitting frozen, all she had known was how to escape but not where they old go or how they would survive. Kri suddenly came back to life.  
  
"Jesus Nixi! We have to go! What if more things like what attacked us come back!"  
  
Nixi's eyes widened and they both stood up quickly, balancing on each other to stand.  
  
They journeyed throughout the desert for about an hour before they found a small ranch. Nixi and Kri crept closer to see if anyone was home. To their surprise it was completely EMPTY! Kri found the back door and broke one of the little windows near the doorknob. Nixi rushed into the kitchen opening the refrigerator.   
  
"Hungary are we?" Kri asked sarcastically   
  
"-ery -unny, like you aren't?" Nixi said with a mouth full of pizza  
  
"Save some for me!"   
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty." She responded, opening the refrigerator door wider exposing shelves upon shelves of take-out. Kri and Nixi sat in the kitchen eating anything and everything there was. They then moved on to 2 of the 5 showers in the house. Spending almost an hour trying to clean themselves. They finally emerged, using up all the hot water, and moved on to the bedrooms to try and find some clothes. After finding some big, somewhat fashionable clothes, they both collapsed on the couch, falling instantly to sleep. Following only about 3 ½ or 4 hours of rest, a loud noise woke them both.   
  
"I think the owners are home!" Nixi whispered, eyes full of fear.  
  
"We better move, and fast!" Saying this as she made a mad dash toward the back door where they came in. They ran until the house was no loner in sight.  
  
"That…was…close." Kri said panting, barely able to breathe.  
  
"I know. Well, it was fun while it lasted." Nixi responded, shrugging her shoulders and collapsing on the ground.  
  
"Get off you fat ass and walk." Kri yelled in Nixi's ear  
  
"Cripes, fine we'll walk" Nixi said, rubbing her ear  
  
Nixi and Kri kept walking till it was almost sun down. They then found an area where they laid down and went to sleep.  
  
When they woke up the next morning there was a big black dog sitting next to a cactus and watching them. Then as soon as they noticed it, it left. Kri and Nixi continued their walking for 2 more days. During those days Kri noticed the dog to be almost everywhere they went. Then one day it started to rain and rain hard, as it only can in the desert. Nixi and Kri ran until they found a cave at the base of a cliff. Running into the cave and collapsing, they noticed what looked like a fire pit. This told them that either someone lived there now or did a while ago. As Nixi and Kri sat in the cave the black do came in. The dog then transformed into a…  
  
MAN!  
  
"Get out of this place! You may not stay here!" shouted the man. He had a very gaunt face and shaggy black hair, much like the hair of the dog he transformed from.  
  
"Wa-We-We were coming in from the rain." Nixi managed to say.  
  
"Get out!" he bellowed again  
  
"We don't have anywhere else to go! Please, let us just stay here till the rain passes." Kri pleaded with glossy eyes. The aged man heaved an exasperated sigh.   
  
"Fine, only until the rain passes. I don't know how much help I'll be. I don't have any food or water. Hell, I can't even make a fire." he said as he pointed to the little ring of stones.  
  
"We can help you with that" Nixi said trying to sound cheerful  
  
"You carry matches around with you but you forget to bring food?" he asked sarcastically, he did not look happy.  
  
"Noo, and don't get an attitude with me," Nixi snapped at the elder. "Hey Kri, put those logs in the circle for me."  
  
"Yes Master" Kri responded, rolling her eyes  
  
"Ha Ha, just do it."  
  
Kri then used her powers as she levitated the logs, which rose in the air and stacked on top of each other. The man stood, dumbstruck watching. Then a popping noise came form the wood as sparks slowly progressed into a fire.  
  
"Did….How….Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Kri and this is Nixi," She said pointing to Nixi who did a little bow.  
  
"And you are?" Nixi asked impatiently, her hip cocked to one side.  
  



	5. Story and Shopping

The man was still quite dumbfounded by what Kri and Nixi had done. As they sat around the fire. He came to wonder why they were out here, what happen to them (for they both had deep gashes on their necks and Nixi had two small wounds on her bottom lip) and how did they came to get these powers they had. Weren't they witches? So finally, he asked what had happened. After an hour or so of Nixi and Kri telling their stories of how they came to be in the camp, how they became friends, and most importantly the strange attack on them only days ago. Neither had really considered what attacked them but how strange it was. The man was the one that would shed some light on this strange thing that attacked them.   
  
"So you say this thing had teeth that which belonged to an animal, and um.. Drank you blood?"  
  
"Yes" they said simultaneously  
  
"And then Kri set it on fire and it turned to ashes?"  
  
"Yes, that is how it happened." Kri said, still quite confused with the whole situation. Including how Sirius could have gone from dog to man. But she just dismissed it, for when they fist came into the cave it was quite dark so she could have just been seeing things.  
  
"Well, what did this wouldn't be the most logical thing for muggles to comprehend."  
  
"What are muggles?" Nixi asked. Both girls with a confused look on their faces  
  
"Non-Magic people." the man raised his left eyebrow, "so I take it you aren't witches then?" Ignoring the question Nixi asked:  
  
"Non….Magic?"  
  
"Yea, there are witches and wizards all over the world"  
  
"Is that what I killed, a wizard?" Kri asked  
  
"No, wizards aren't like what you described. But vampires do, and that is what attacked you."  
  
"Vampire?" Nixi echoed thoughtfully  
  
"That's right. Vampires"  
  
"Are….Are you a wizard?" Kri asked  
  
"Um," he thought for a moment: 'well it's not like they would tell the ministry where I was, if I tell them I'm a wizard. They definitely aren't muggles, with all those powers, but they aren't in touch with my world.   
  
"Yea" finally said  
  
"Oh? Oh! This, this is weird! Vampires, witches, wizards. God, I would kill for a smoke" Nixi stood up and started pacing  
  
"You smoke?" Kri asked, appalled.  
  
"Yea, they wouldn't let me at camp and I thought I was gonna die!" she quickly turned to the man  
  
"Hey! Since you're a wizard, can't you just wave your wand or something and make a pack and a lighter appear?" Nixi asked  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Nixi then realized he knew nothing of what she wanted.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?" she pleaded  
  
"Well, I'm hiding out form the Ministry of Magic, it is the government so to speak of the wizarding world and they keep track of all magic spells or potions done all over the world. So doing even the smallest thing like your asking would draw attention. And even if could, I don't know what 'smoking' is."  
  
"Why are you hiding?" Kri asked, ignoring Nixi's pacing and mumbling. Suddenly, becoming frightened.  
  
"They think I killed 12 people"  
  
With that said Nixi stopped pacing to stare at the man, while Kri began to tremble.  
  
"But I didn't" he continued, "someone was out to kill me and then everything that he had done landed on me. Honest."  
  
Nixi hadn't stopped staring at him, when Kri only had the nerve to slowly raid her head.  
  
"I believe you" Nixi said. Something inside her was saying that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Who are you? Why won't you tell us your name?!" came the thoughtful voice of Kri.   
  
"Well, at first, I didn't want to tell you my name because I thought if you were witches, you'd surely tell someone I was here. I guess I just forgot to tell you after I found out you were muggle-raised. But as you believe I am innocent, which I am" he added playfully, "My name is Sirius Black."  
  
"Look, the rain stopped." Nixi said sadly, forgetting Kri and Sirius' conversation.  
  
"I guess you'll want us to leave?" she continued  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind I would like to take you to see one of my friends.""Who?" Kri asked timidly  
  
"He is headmaster of a school that teaches kids with gifts like yours. I think if you want, you might be able to get into the school. Your powers are equal to that of a witch."  
  
"How, we don't have any money." Kri admitted sadly  
  
"Don't worry about that, just meet him. It would have to wait till tomorrow though. But for now I can take you to get some food and Nixi, you can get whatever it is you wanted."  
  
"What do you think Kri?" Nixi asked, already wanting to go  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"Good, just one thing. I'll have to go as a dong."  
  
"Why?" Nixi questioned  
  
"Well, 11 of the 12 people I supposedly killed were muggle, and I'm still wanted. Especially now that I broke out of prison."   
  
"Oh yes, of course" Nixi had forgotten about his story when her spoke of the anonymous school.  
  
"Do you have any money?" Kri asked  
  
"Yea, um…that's the other problem."  
  
"No worries." Nixi said cheerfully, exposing her hand that had 3 diamond rings on it and pulling out a pearl necklace from a pocket.  
  
"Where did you get those?!" Kri asked excitedly  
  
"Oh, just picked the up from that nice little place we stopped at." Nixi giggled  
  
"Great!" Sirius said, before changing into the large, black dog. They walked for about an hour until they came across an old ugly town with it's only major buildings being an Amoco and Piggly-Wiggly. They first headed over to the gas station where and old man about the age of 65 was working behind the counter.  
  
"Give me 2 boxes of Marlboro 100 Light" Nixi said  
  
"I.D. please." the old man asked  
  
"Oh, man. I left my I.D at home!" Nixi lied. Kri began to choke back a laugh   
  
"What if I just gave you this diamond for the cigarettes and 2 lighters? O.K?" Nixi questioned in almost a seductive way.  
  
"Lemme see that ring!" the old man snatched the ring from Nixi. Staring at it and without taking his eyes off it slid Nixi the cigarettes and lighters. He mumbled something that sounded like 'Have a nice day' as Nixi and Kri walked toward the exit. She wasn't even half way out the store before she had a cigarette out, ready to light.  
  
"MMMMMMM" she moaned as she put the lit cigarette in her mouth and took a deep breath.  
  
"This is a cigarette," she said, holding it down for Sirius to see. He growled in discomfort, for its aroma was making him sick.  
  
"Um, Nixi," Kri began "Can I have a lighter?" She finished quickly. Nixi stared in disbelief.  
  
"Kri! It's ok, I don't mind if you wanna smoke. Here, lemme give you a-"  
  
"No! I-uh, just want a lighter." Kri mumbled  
  
"Why? What are you, some kind of a pyro?" Kri went silent and stared at the dirt road.   
  
"Oh My God! You are a pyro!  
  
"I never really got around to telling you" Kri's face split into a smile  
  
They walked across the street to the Piggly-Wiggly. Sirius had to wait outside as they went in. With one foot in the door, they both split in different directions, Kri clicking the lighter on and off madly and Nixi having to put her cigarette out. After 20 minutes they were done shopping. Having gotten what they needed and exchanged if for the pearl necklace. Bt the time the 3 got back to the cave the sun was setting, Nixi was on her 2nd carton of cigarettes, Kri had half an apple and Sirius had turned back into a man and was snacking on a bag of Doritos. When they stepped into the cave there was a beautiful snow-colored owl with a letter strapped to its leg.  
  
"Looks like we've got company" Kri said noticing the owl  
  
"Actually, this is how we send letters to each other"  
  
"R-i-g-h-t" Nixi said, looking quite confused  
  
"Harry's checking up on me again" noted Sirius, reading the letter  
  
"Who's Harry?" Nixi asked  
  
"Is he cute?!" Kri added quickly. Nixi shot her a dirty look that said 'Really, is that all you think about?' She laughed, knowing that's all she thought about too.  
  
"He's my god-son."   
  
"Ohhhh…ok" Kri said looking slightly embarrassed. Nixi's face tinted red as well.   
  
"Where does he live?" Kri asked  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
"Would this be the same school this headmaster is coming from?"  
  
"Yes, his name is Professor Albus Dumbledor."  
  
"Dumbledor?" Kri asked  
  
"Albus?" Nixi asked  
  
"Yea, best wizard that ever lived. I've gotta send him a letter telling about you 2 and a letter to Harry telling him I'm still ok."  
  



End file.
